


Mind the Gap

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [23]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: Raven and Anya have been together for a while, in a sci fi world where most couples choose to have a psychic link installed as a sign of commitment (and out of peer pressure), but their own mind link seems to be broken, and they have to deal with what that means for their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatherCharmingVermin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherCharmingVermin/gifts).



> I am deeply sorry for that title

"I. Don't. Get. It." Raven complained between gritted teeth. "It should work. There's no reason it should stop working all of a sudden, it worked just fine til now."

"Well, you gotta admit we never had the same connection as Lexa and Clarke, or Lincoln and Octavia..." Anya let out, rubbing Raven's back. 

"You think we should give up?"

"On what?"

"On us. I mean, you're basically saying we're not that good to each other, and this... this is the proof, right?" Raven rubbed at her temples, trying to figure this out. If she could just... fix it.

"Nonsense! All I'm saying is, this technology never worked quite so well for us. Maybe there's something wrong with it, I don't know, maybe there's something wrong with our brains - it must be complicated stuff, right? I'm sure it's not just us, it must happen to other people. Just, relax, we'll figure this out!"

"Except we won't! I can't, An', I can't find what's wrong with it. I've been working on it for weeks, and it's only gotten worse..."

Anya sighed. Ever since their mind connection had started to fail, Raven had spent hours upon hours going over it, trying to see whatever was wrong with it, whatever was wrong with _her,_ because of course she couldn't help blaming herself. She'd been losing sleep, and Anya was out of ideas to make her think about something else. "Have you ever thought... Maybe the more you stress yourself over it the harder it makes it? Not to find the solution, I mean, but. I understand nothing of the science but if this is about sharing, and there's some kind of block, maybe the more you try to do it the least it works? Like when you try your best not to think about something?"

"... Maybe," Raven mumbled.

"Look." Anya came to sit close to Raven, took her hand in one of hers and rested the other on her shoulder, trying to be there for her. "I know you really worry about this, but."

"You know me so well," Raven snarked. 

"See, that's what I meant to say. If we stop being all ironic for a second - we can still communicate without it. We just have to talk through it more, and maybe that's not so bad? I mean, if it weren't for the stress over this malfunction, we've been doing quite well these past weeks, haven't we?"

"I guess..."

"I never quite like this ALIE company anyway. You know how I didn't want to have this implant thing at first? I told you, it wasn't that I didn't want to commit. Yes, everyone is doing it. It's the new marriage or something. And it did make us closer than ever, and it felt great being able to share with you all these things I couldn't put into words, to feel your emotions too... But if it doesn't work, well. We were doing just fine before we got it. We can do that again. How did people do before it appeared?"

"I don't know, how did people do before phones? They sent letters? does that mean phones are bad?"

"No, but there _are_  deaf people who can't use them normally. It's not the end of the world for them, they adapt. So maybe we're... implant-proof? or something? Like some people can't drive a car or play an instrument. You take the bus or buy a CD, that's it."

"You think?"

"I don't know, I'm terrible at the pep talk thing, why did I even say we should stop being ironic? Sass suits us better." She paused. "But I do know that I don't want to give up on us just because some goddamn technology stopped working. Make that a re-commitment? Learning to know each other again without that shit? Oh, and we're getting reimbursed."

Raven straight up hugged her.

"... Are... you alright?"

"Yeah, I just..." She mumbled against Anya's neck. "I thought you would want to break up, because this is obviously not working, and I know so many people who've broken up because the link didn't work as they wanted, and I thought. You know. But I don't want to lose you."

"I think they break up because they don't want to put the time for a relationship, or they no longer like each other, or some shit, and then the implant is just an excuse. It's not a miracle "help you find your soulmate" thing, you choose to have it with someone. Maybe they turn out to be someone you don't like, and you didn't know before. You didn't, for me. You're the same adorably sassy asshole you were when we met." She could feel Raven smile. "Your genius brain just fried the chip or something, who knows." 


End file.
